


carry on

by academmia



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angsty at first, Crack, Fluff, M/M, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: prompt: can i have an order of angsty prinxiety with a side of “You can’t die. I love you. So if you die, I’m going to find you in the afterlife and revive you myself, and then scold you like hell!” w roman saying it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	carry on

“Roman, you need to get out of here.” Virgil said, blood dripping from the knife wound in his chest, “Only one of us is getting out of here, and you’re the only one who can fix this mess” 

In the distance, footsteps thundered, coming quicker and quicker. The soldiers were coming to do who knows what. Roman knew Virgil wasn’t a criminal, he didn’t kill anyone but they wouldn’t listen. Roman wanted to see them beg for his mercy. 

There was no way they were going to get out of this prison. He wanted to look for something to help but he couldn’t find anything. Virgil’s eyes started getting foggy, and his eyelids were getting heavy. Roman panicked shaking his shoulders, silently begging Virgil to stay alive.

“Hey hey Emo Nightmare look at me,” Roman whispered, trying not to cry, “There is no point in fixing anything if you’re not right there with me. You’re my world. You can’t die. I love you, so if you die, I’m going to find in you in the afterlife and drag you back down to earth myself, don’t you dare” 

Virgil let out a small laugh, before wincing in pain, “Alright, Alright, Princey, you don’t have to be so dramatic about it, and like not to ruin your hero moment, but I’m compromised and you don’t have any weapons, what do you expect for a blue-eyed knight in shining armor to come save us?” 

_Bang_

_“_ What was that?” Roman asked, leaning Virgil against the wall and looking around, holding his fists up, prepared for a fight. The group of footsteps stopped and were replaced by a much louder clang of footsteps. That was either really good or really bad. 

“We are so fucked Roman” Virgil hissed, and while Virgil was right Roman wasn’t just going to agree. 

The footsteps got louder and louder, the person was getting closer. Roman moved his body in front of Virgil’s to protect him and just after he did their literal knight in shining armor walk through the door. Roman glared at him making it very clear that _you don’t touch him._

He was expecting a sword at his throat but instead a person in squeaky clean shiny knight armor. He held his hands up in the surrender gesture and Roman slowly relaxed his hands. 

“Hey Kiddos!” They exclaimed, “Thought you could use some help.” 

And then they took off their helmet to reveal the face of a man with bright blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. Roman grinned, nudging Virgil awake, “Hey, hey Stormcloud, look come came to our rescue” 

Virgil groaned, forced himself up, took one look at Patton and said, “Oh you have got to be shitting me,”


End file.
